<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunflower by starlightwalking</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767332">Sunflower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking'>starlightwalking</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort/Angst, Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Glorfindel through the Ages.<br/>A collection of ficlets from tumblr prompts, mostly unrelated to one another. (url: <a href="http://arofili.tumblr.com/">@arofili</a>)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ecthelion of the Fountain/Glorfindel, Elrond Peredhel &amp; Glorfindel, Erestor/Glorfindel (Tolkien), Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë &amp; Glorfindel, Glorfindel/Maeglin | Lómion, Glorfindel/Rog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dialogue Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Glorthelion + "I thought you were dead."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyThranduil/gifts">SecretlyThranduil</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceAsthmatic/gifts">SpaceAsthmatic</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Quesadilla/gifts">Burning_Quesadilla</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first of many ficlets I've written recently on tumblr; I'll be crossposting them to AO3 over the next few weeks. I've collected some of them together and organized them by character or ship - these are the Glorfindel ones :)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For a drabble about First Age Glorfindel &amp; Maedhros that I put into a different collection, click <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863605/chapters/60151042">here</a>!</p><p>This first chapter is not set in the same universe as the rest of the fic.<br/>For SecretlyThranduil!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I thought you were dead.”</p><p>The words were barely more than a whisper; Glorfindel had never heard his companion so quiet. By itself that was a testament to his raw emotion; his tears were only added proof.</p><p>“I was,” Glorfindel managed to choke out. Ecthelion was <em>right there</em>, standing before him—but he was so closed off, so far away. “And I—I thought <em>you</em> were dead! I saw you fall into your fountain with Gothmog…!”</p><p>Ecthelion’s hands trembled. “You always made fun of my helmet, but it saved my life. By the time I woke, the city had fallen…and so, they said, had you. Dragged down by your <em>hair</em>.”</p><p>Glorfindel carded his fingers through his golden curls, much shorter now than he’d kept them in his past life. “I had to save them,” he rasped. “I had to…there was no time to put it up, I…and what was the point? You—you were gone.”</p><p>“But I <em>wasn’t</em>.”</p><p>Glorfindel wanted nothing more than to pull him into an embrace, to hold him and never let go, not ever, but Ecthelion shrank back as he reached out a hand.</p><p>“I didn’t know,” he pleaded. “Please, you have to believe me, I didn’t know. I would have fought harder, if I’d known.”</p><p>“I wanted to find you,” Ecthelion said, not meeting his eyes. “But you—you were dead. <em>Maeglin</em> found me, did you know that? The traitor betrayed. How he survived that fall I don’t know, but he found me and took me to the Fëanorian camp. I broke bread with <em>Kinslayers</em>, and I said nothing, because you were dead and they were all that was left of the once-great Ñoldor. And when Elrond, the little boy I had watched grow up on Maglor’s knee, took our scattered remains east with Gil-galad, I followed. But you weren’t there, and by that point I was the last of the Gondolindrim. The others all died at Sirion.”</p><p>“Ecthelion…” But Glorfindel did not know what to say. There was nothing he <em>could</em> say, to make up for the fact that <em>he had not been there</em>.</p><p>“How are you here now?” Ecthelion demanded. “You must have survived somehow, and hid from me. If—if you were reborn, you can’t be here, you’d be in Aman again—”</p><p>“The Valar sent me back.” It hurt, almost physically, that he could not hold Ecthelion, when he had so dearly wished to for so very long—longer even than he had been dead, for as long as he could remember—</p><p>“Why you?” Ecthelion demanded. “Why not one of the other lords? Why not—why not Turukáno, or Fingolfin, or—”</p><p>“I don’t <em>know</em>,” Glorfindel sobbed, breaking down entirely. “I don’t know, but I said yes, and I’m here now, and <em>you’re</em> here when I thought you were lost to me forever—”</p><p>And then Ecthelion seized him, reaching for his neck, and Glorfindel thought he was trying to choke him, kill him for abandoning him so long ago, but instead Ecthelion <em>touched</em> his face so gently and <em>kissed</em> him, and the last piece of himself that Glorfindel had been missing finally clicked into place.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This Ecthelion lives theory is from <a href="https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/617952584573059072/ecthelion-and-maedhros">here</a>.</p><p>Rebloggable on tumblr <a href="https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/619583249215275008/for-the-writing-prompts-how-about-13-thought-you">here</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Glorestor + "I thought you were dead."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The anon who requested this sent in another prompt when they realized it had been done for Glorthelion, but I had an idea for Glorestor so I wrote both of them :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I thought you were dead,” Erestor blurted out, unable to help himself.</p><p>Glorfindel turned the full force of that intense blue gaze onto him. Erestor went weak in the knees, but he was determined not to show it. Sure, this ellon was a hero of legend, apparently <em>returned from the dead</em> for Valar knew what reason and walking among mere commonfolk like himself, but that didn’t mean Erestor had to let him intimidate him.</p><p>“I was dead,” Glorfindel said calmly. Without moving his eyes away from Erestor, he commented, “Lord Elrond, are all your counsellors this tactless, or is it just him?”</p><p>Elrond, damn him, chuckled. “Erestor has never let anything stop him from speaking his mind. I don’t think even you, Glorfindel, could shut him up.”</p><p>Glorfindel <em>smirked</em>. “I’ll see what I can do.”</p><p>“Oh <em>will</em> you now?” Erestor snapped, but he knew from the way Glorfindel looked right through him that he was already doomed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rebloggable on tumblr <a href="https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/619690462390976512/for-the-dialogue-meme-i-thought-you-were-dead">here</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Glorestor + "You make me want things I can't have."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the same Glorestor anon as last chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You make me want things I can’t have,” Glorfindel whispered, turning away from Erestor. “I’m sorry—you deserve more than being compared to a memory…”</p><p>Erestor touched his shoulder: not firm, not demanding, but <em>there</em>. Reassuring. “Stay?” he asked softly.</p><p>“It’s not fair to you,” Glorfindel said, glancing back for just a moment. Valar, but he looked <em>so like him</em>, so like Ecthelion in the moonlight, with his dark hair and bright blue eyes and his confident assumption that he was <em>worth</em> something. And he <em>was</em>, he was worth so much, which is why Glorfindel couldn’t do this to him.</p><p>“I think I get to decide that,” Erestor said firmly. He released Glorfindel’s shoulder, and when Glorfindel’s resolve crumbled and he turned back around, Erestor was waiting for him, knowing.</p><p>“I don’t know why you want me,” Glorfindel muttered, letting Erestor take him in his arms. “I’m such a mess, I can’t look at you without seeing someone else, all I am is a name and a song about the glorious days of old…”</p><p>“Glorfindel,” Erestor said firmly, tilting his chin up. “You are far too hard on yourself. Of course I want you, and if I listed all the reasons why we would be here for days—and your poor ego is not <em>so</em> fragile that you wouldn’t start to think you’re greater than you truly are.”</p><p>“I wish I could forget, sometimes,” Glorfindel murmured. “About Gondolin. About dying. About…him. I wish this was less complicated, that I could love you for you—”</p><p>Erestor shut him up with a firm kiss. “<em>Love</em>?” he asked, his voice raw. “Are you sure?”</p><p>Glorfindel blinked. “Of course I am. What else could this be, that keeps me coming back to you even when I know it would be kinder to rid you of myself?”</p><p>Slowly, a smile crept across Erestor’s face. “You never <em>told</em> Ecthelion you loved him.”</p><p>“…No,” Glorfindel admitted. “I never did. It was—we took it slow. Too slow.” He buried his face in Erestor’s chest. “And now here I am going so fast, as if that can make up for it—”</p><p>“<em>Glorfindel</em>,” Erestor sighed in exasperation. “You’re <em>different</em> with me, and this is just one way you’ve proved it.”</p><p>“I am?” Glorfindel pressed a kiss to his lover’s neck, and Erestor shivered, tightening his embrace.</p><p>“Ah, now you <em>tease</em> me,” Erestor grumbled, but he couldn’t complain when Glorfindel trailed more kisses up his neck, nipping at his ear—</p><p>“I can’t resist you,” Glorfindel hissed into his ear. “Is that love, then?”</p><p>“If it is, then I love you too,” Erestor growled, “and you can’t say it was the same with <em>him</em>.”</p><p>“No,” Glorfindel said, his golden smile lighting up the dark room, “I suppose I can’t.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rebloggable on tumblr <a href="https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/619707479333404672/eep-glorestor-requestor-how-about-since-ecthelion">here</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Oropher & Glorfindel + "Lie to me then."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For an anon</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lie to me then.” Oropher sneered at him. “Tell me you aren’t who I think you are. Tell me that you’re some entirely unrelated Glorfindel, that your Powers in the West have not shown their favor to the Noldor once again—”</p><p>“I will not lie,” Glorfindel snapped. “Yes, I am Glorfindel of the Golden Flower; why would I hide this from such a powerful ally as your Majesty? And as for the Valar favoring my people, I would not call a return to war and death a <em>favor</em>, Oropher of Eryn Galen.”</p><p>“Glorfindel, Oropher,” Elrond said placatingly, stepping between them, “we need not fight. There is much to be done, and we have a common enemy—”</p><p>“Out of my way, Fëanorian,” Oropher growled. He would have shoved Elrond aside if he had not moved nimbly to safety. “The only reason I am here, bringing my people to die for your cause, is because Sauron threatens the forest. Not because I like any of you Noldor, not in the slightest. You’ll do well to remember that, <em>Glorfindel of the Golden Flower</em>.”</p><p>“I have nothing against you or your people!” Glorfindel protested. “I am no Kinslayer; all I have done is fight the Enemy!”</p><p>“Need I remind you that the Enemy was fought by the Fëanorians also?” Elrond interjected tiredly.</p><p>Oropher glared at him. “If you think that <em>helps</em> your case…!”</p><p>“Peace, Oropher,” Elrond said, raising his hands again. “I am just as much a Sinda as I am a Noldo; were you not the one who carried my mother from Doriath?”</p><p>“And yet you stand at the side of the Noldor king, with products of Noldorin necromancy, defending your <em>Noldor</em> kidnappers—”</p><p>“That is <em>enough</em>!” Glorfindel shouted. He drew his sword and pointed it at Oropher. “Tomorrow we duel, for your insult to my people and my friends.”</p><p>“Don’t get tempted into Kinslaying,” Oropher muttered, a glint in his eye. “But yes: I will meet your challenge gladly, and we shall see that the Sindar have the better skill.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rebloggable on tumblr <a href="https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/620230423107239936/if-im-not-to-late-37-oropher-and-glordindel">here</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Legolas & Glorfindel: A Rematch!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A direct sequel to the previous chapter.</p><p>Written at the request of smilinganon for <a href="https://growingingreenwood.tumblr.com">@growingingreenwood</a> aka SpaceAsthmatic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You can’t be serious,” Legolas huffed. “There’s no way you beat my grandfather in a duel!”</p><p>“He did,” Elrond said mildly. “I was there.”</p><p>Legolas glared at Glorfindel, who was much too smug than he had any right to be. “Oropher was a master swordsman, he trained with Elu Thingol <em>himself</em>—”</p><p>“And I trained with Tulkas the Valiant,” Glorfindel interjected. “I never had the…<em>pleasure</em> of meeting Thingol personally, but I am certain that no matter how skilled he was, he could not best a Vala.”</p><p>“And could you?” Legolas stuck his chin out.</p><p>“No,” Glorfindel admitted. “But he is a <em>Vala</em>.”</p><p>“The Sindar have never needed to rely on the Powers,” Legolas said. “I do not doubt their strength, especially your Tulkas, but in a <em>fair</em> fight we could win.”</p><p>“Are you implying I cheated?” Glorfindel inquired.</p><p>Legolas hesitated; he was no fool, and Glorfindel was indeed a mighty warrior, the slayer of a Balrog. “No,” he said carefully, “only that you are clearly favored by fate in a way my grandfather never was.”</p><p>“You know, the duel in question was for <em>my</em> honor,” Elrond said. “Glorfindel perceived an insult to my heritage and defended me.”</p><p>“Why would Oropher insult your heritage?” Legolas asked, puzzled. “You are as much a Sinda as I.”</p><p>“Yes, but Elrond is also half-Noldo, where your other half is Silvan,” Glorfindel pointed out. “It is the Noldorin aspect to which he took offense.”</p><p>“Well—” Legolas looked briefly to Glorfindel. “Your father came from Gondolin, and lived with the Doriathrim, did he not? In such times I would think that petty grievances would be put aside.”</p><p>“Blast it, Elrond, we both know it wasn’t Eärendil who you insisted on defending!” Glorfindel cried. “I respect your love for your caretakers, and whatever else they did they hated the Enemy more than even I, but truly how did you expect Oropher to respond to your defense of the Fëanorians?!”</p><p>Elrond shrugged. “I was simply stating a fact.”</p><p>“Fëanorians?” Legolas sniffed. “Oh, them. Well, that’s ancient history; they’re all dead, aren’t they?”</p><p>“Don’t tell him about Lindir,” Glorfindel muttered. Thankfully, Legolas did not hear that remark.</p><p>“For some of us the history is not so ancient,” Elrond said. “Truly, I bear your late grandfather no ill will, Legolas; and Glorfindel, I appreciate your defense of my honor. But I don’t see the point in looking for trouble between our peoples, not over grievances long since buried beneath the sea.”</p><p>“I still think the fight was not quite fair,” Legolas insisted stubbornly. “I am well-trained in the sword; not as good as my grandfather, for I prefer the bow, but I would gladly take his place in a rematch. Against another Noldo, of course,” he added hastily as Glorfindel raised an eyebrow. “It would be purely ceremony, for fun, you know–”</p><p>“Elrohir also prefers the bow,” Elrond said. “Would you like to duel him? Surely that would be an even match. I’ll even dress him in Fëanorian colors if you think—”</p><p>“Ah, perhaps not,” Glorfindel interrupted, glancing sideways at Legolas. “Our esteemed guest may not care so much about the past, but I can think of many folk here who still flinch at the sight of an eight-pointed star…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think Legolas wins the second duel - but it's very close!<br/>In this verse Lindir is secretly Maglor ;)</p><p>Rebloggable on tumblr <a href="https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/620307908587126784/a-sequel-to-this-written-for-growingingreenwood">here</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Glorestor + eros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>primal love; passionate love; personal infatuation leading to physical affection</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A 100-word drabble written for <a href="https://oneringnet.tumblr.com">oneringnet</a>'s August 2020 "Types of Love" event. Accompanied by a moodboard, which you can see <a href="https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/627749062057279488">here</a> on tumblr.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After all I endured and now am subject to once more, I believed could never love like this again. But I burn for you, hunger for you, want you need you <em>have you</em>—</p><p>You look at me and I forget whatever boast I parroted; you keep me humble, you keep me real. And this <em>is</em> real, this fire in my heart, my mind, my loins, and you know it. You tease me and taunt me and torment me and I beg for more, beg for love, beg for you.</p><p>I have died once, and I would die again for you.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Glorfindel & Fingolfin + Camping Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by an anon’s request for “Fingolfin &amp; Elflings- Fingon/Glorfindel/Maedhros” + “Camping Trip” from this <a href="https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/629184323680124929/found-family-prompts">Found Family prompt list</a>!</p><p>Anon's actual prompt included some of their headcanons, as follows:<br/>"I HC that Glorfindel was taken in as an elfling by Fingolfin. Between his neglectful and emotionally abusive parents and other elves being dismissive and mean to him he was really withdrawn. Finno and Mae meet him in school and befriend him. Then Nolo learns of his home life. So he sort of adopts him. And the three elflings become close friends. Glorfindel becomes a family guardian when he grows."<br/>I didn't end up following those headcanons exactly, but I hope the general vibe is there :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="text">
  <p></p>
  <div class="tumblr_parent">
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>“What if they don’t like me?” Laurefindil whispered.</p>
      <p>Ñolofinwë squeezed his hand reassuringly. “They will,” he promised. “You trust me, right, Lauro?”</p>
      <p>The boy nodded. Ñolofinwë smiled, glad he could be there for him when those who should have been were not.</p>
      <p>“Findekáno is my son,” Ñolofinwë said. “He’s a lot like me—but your age, about. And much braver than me.”</p>
      <p>Laurefindil scoffed. “No way! You’re the bravest person I know!”</p>
      <p>Ñolofinwë nodded gravely. “It’s true! He climbed a tree yesterday to save a little kitten. And he always stands up for anyone in need.” <em>Especially little boys like you, </em>he thought.</p>
      <p>“But what about…” Laurefindil shifted on his feet. “…the other one?”</p>
      <p>“Nelyafinwë is a bit older than you two,” Ñolofinwë admitted, “but he’s very responsible. And he has four younger brothers—he knows how to have fun with children your age.”</p>
      <p>“<em>Four</em>?!” Laurefindil exclaimed. “That’s so many! Does he have sisters, too?”</p>
      <p>Ñolofinwë chuckled. “Why don’t you ask him tonight at the campfire?” he suggested. “He loves talking about his family. And—” he paused, but continued firmly— “I’m sure in time, after lots of camping trips like these, Nelyo and Finno both will see you as family, too.”</p>
      <p>Laurefindil went quiet. “Do…do you see me that way?”</p>
      <p>“Oh, child,” Ñolofinwë sighed, kneeling to pull him into an embrace. “Yes, Lauro, of course I do. Would that Eru had made you my son by blood—but we found each other anyway, little Lauro, and that counts for something, don’t you think?”</p>
      <p>Laurefindil hiccuped through quiet sobs. “Th-thank you, Uncle Ñolo,” he croaked. “I wish I could live with you all the time, not just on camping trips…”</p>
      <p>“We’ll just have to go camping all the time, then,” Ñolofinwë decided. “Come on, Lauro—are you ready to meet your new friends?”</p>
      <p>“Yes,” Laurefindil said firmly, wiping his eyes. “Let’s go camping!”</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rebloggable on tumblr <a href="https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/633628930704850944/9-camping-trip-fingolfin-elflings">here</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Glorfindel/Rôg + small kiss followed by a passionate one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A small, fleeting kiss - which is immediately followed by a passionate, hungry kiss.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For an anon!</p><p>I'm upping the rating of this fic to M, this ficlet and the next two are pretty solidly at that rating.</p><p>Prompt taken from <a href="https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/647408363858198528/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts">this</a> kiss prompt list.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="text">
  <p></p>
  <div class="tumblr_parent">
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>“Morning,” Rōka rumbled, pressing a brief kiss to Laurefindil’s lips.</p>
      <p>At first Laurefindil let him settle back down beneath the covers. His mind hung somewhere between waking and sleep, the warm fuzz of affection requited the only thing he was certain of. But then the events of the previous night came rushing back to him, from the drinks they’d shared to Rōka’s boisterous laughter to those strong hands pulling his hair—</p>
      <p>Laurefindil sat up. “<em>Valar</em>,” he croaked, and then flushed as he remembered why his throat was sore.</p>
      <p>“Mm?” Rōka asked, opening one eye.</p>
      <p>Laurefindil grinned—then rolled on top of him once more, kissing him with passion and hunger. “Just—I’m very glad we did this,” he whispered.</p>
      <p>Rōka huffed with silent laughter. “Then maybe we ought to do it again.”</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rebloggable on tumblr <a href="https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/648329036354011136/a-small-fleeting-kiss-which-is-immediately">here</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Glorestor + kisses as they move around in the dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kisses exchanged as they move around, hitting the edges of tables or nearly tripping over things on the floor before making it to the sofa, or bed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For another anon :)<br/>Prompt from the same list I linked in the previous chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="text">
  <p></p>
  <div class="tumblr_parent">
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>He wasn’t drunk, but he might as well have been: kissing Erestor did that to him. Glorfindel clung to his lover, barely breathing between kisses, need burning within him.</p>
      <p>“Let me—c’mon—” Erestor rasped, putting a hand over Glorfindel’s mouth, but Glorfindel was having none of it. He licked his lover’s palm, nipped at his wrist, and claimed his lips once more as they stumbled into the darkness of Erestor’s rooms.</p>
      <p>“Can’t see—” Erestor gasped, but Glorfindel didn’t <em>care</em>. He was hungry for Erestor, and he would have him <em>now</em>, not after a candle was lit.</p>
      <p>Erestor gave up trying to get some sense into him, laughing softly before kissing him back just as fiercely. Together they fumbled around tables and chairs, nearly tripping over something lying on the floor, until Glorfindel pushed his lover down onto the bed and straddled his hips, still kissing him, focused on nothing else at all.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rebloggable on tumblr <a href="https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/648586808807063552/these-prompts-are-so-so-good-could-i-request-a">here</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Glorfindel/Maeglin + deep kisses with hands in hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Deep kisses where they have their hands tangled in each other’s hair to pull them closer.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For Burning_Quesadilla!<br/>Prompt from the same list I linked in chapter 8</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="text">
<p></p><div class="tumblr_parent">
<p></p><div><p>He kissed like he was drowning. Glorfindel was taken aback by the intensity, the desperation, Maeglin’s strong fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him closer. It felt so—he hadn’t felt so <em>wanted</em> in so many long ages.</p><p>Maeglin leaned back, breathing hard, his nose pressed against Glorfindel’s. “You’re <em>dead</em>,” he croaked. “I—everyone said—”</p><p>“I was dead,” Glorfindel replied, dizzy from the unexpected kiss. “I’m—I came back.” He was still too stunned to see his once-fellow Lord of a once-great city to be upset with him for how those things came to be <em>once</em> and were no longer <em>now</em>; the shadows falling in Maeglin’s face, ragged and tired after countless years, gave him a harrowed, handsome look Glorfindel had never considered before.</p><p>In Gondolin, Maeglin had always been the youngest, the child-lord. Then he was the Traitor, and then he was dead. But now—well, Glorfindel didn’t know how he was here, but he was certainly no child any longer.</p><p>“And—you?” he asked before Maeglin could kiss him again.</p><p>Maeglin flinched, but didn’t let him go. “They all thought I was dead. I should’ve been. But when everyone was gone, I…I woke up, and—I went east. And then east became west, and I just…stayed.”</p><p>Glorfindel should ask about the betrayal. It had never felt quite <em>right</em> or <em>true</em> that Maeglin had gone over so willingly to the Enemy; surely there was an explanation. He should ask, demand answers. He should ask about so many things. But right now he had another ellon’s hands in his hair, breathing his air, a familiar face when he’d thought he was utterly alone—</p><p>That could wait for later, he decided. Even piecing together whether he trusted Maeglin, whether this was a good idea…even that could wait.</p><p>So instead he lifted his own hands to Maeglin’s hair, pulled him close, and gave into that same hunger that possessed him also.</p></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rebloggable on tumblr <a href="https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/649025590260809728/for-the-50-kisses-prompts-can-you-please-do-24">here</a>.</p><p>Also, I wrote another ficlet featuring Glorfindel, but it was long enough I wanted to publish it separately. Read a Glorthelion reunion <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30927620">here</a>!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, and please comment if you enjoyed!<br/>You can find me on tumblr <a href="http://arofili.tumblr.com/">@arofili</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>